Understanding
by Sea Stone1
Summary: Know whats harder then writing a plotless fic? Writing a sequel to a plotless fic! But you asked for it so you got it! The sequel to 'The Right Side of the Tracks'. Enjoy! (And you hafta write a review 'cause I wrote it just for you!)


Understanding

Summary: Know what's harder then writing a plotless fic? Writing a sequel to a plotless fic! But you asked for it, so you got it! The sequel to 'The Right Side of the Tracks'. Enjoy! (And you hafta write a review because I wrote it just for you!)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care.

"Obi-Wan, I want to speak with you." Qui-Gon called trough his padawans locked door. Obi-Wan didn't say anything; he just pulled the covers tighter over his head. We was afraid that if he spoke, he voice would betray the fact that he was crying. Qui tried a few more times and finally gave up. As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, his master had betrayed him in the worst way, and he never wanted to speak with him again. But what really hurt was the fact that his master could be that shallow, to judge someone by where they came from. The first thing tomorrow, he was going to see her again. 

Qui-Gon paced around his room, trying to find some way to get through to Obi-Wan. He was under the impression that he disliked Amme because of where she came from, but that wasn't it. Girls like Amme didn't tend to stay in one place for very long, and Obi-Wan would be heartbroken when she left. Amme understood this and he had a feeling she had tried to tell it Obi-Wan. And there was the fact that Obi-Wan had lied and disobeyed him. The part he couldn't figure out was why the girl had come here tonight. She had to of known she would get caught. In any case, it was too late to think of such things and Qui-Gon soon fell asleep.

Amme crept back to her rundown one room apartment. Why she had gone to the temple, she didn't know. She knew that Obi's master would catch them, she knew it! _Then why'd you go, girl? _A small voice inside asked. _Because you love him, you're just too stubborn to admit it._ Another chorused. _Oh, shut up. He doesn't need this._ Amme told both the voices as she let herself into the apartment. As she lay on her bed, Amme thought about him. He was very determined to keep them together, to point of giving up everything else. There was only one thing to do. Tomorrow she would leave. She wasn't sure where she would go but it didn't matter. Just as long as she got away.

The next morning, Obi-Wan didn't come out of his room. He knew Qui-Gon had a meeting with the council, so he waited until his master left. Filling a small pack with various items, Obi-Wan headed towards the door. On the way there, he encountered a pieces of flimsy that told his he was grounded and wasn't allowed to go anywhere until he talked to Qui-Gon, which he crumpled up and threw aside. He took one last look around before walking out the door; he wasn't going to come back.

Amme adjusted her pack as she walked along. She didn't know where she was going anymore then she did last night, but she seemed to be going upward. Lost in her thoughts, Amme didn't realize where she was going until she stood in front of the Jedi Temple. _Why on Hoth am I here?_ She thought. _Well, would it really hurt to see him one more time?_ _Yes. Yes it would. _Amme answered her own question. But she found herself walking into the temple anyway. "Name?" a person asked as she walked into the temple. "Amme Lurel." She replied without stopped. "Wait a minute, you can't be in here! Master Qui-Gon gave specific orders that you are not to see his padawan." Amme didn't stop walking. "Wait a minute!" the receptionist, said, starting to run after her. Just then, two jedi appeared in front of her. "What's going on?" one asked. "This girl isn't allowed in there, and she keeps going even though I told her to stop!" "What are you trying to do?" the other jedi asked Amme softly. The fact that he wasn't angry with her surprised Amme. "I-I'm trying to leave but my body's not listening to me." She replied in a small voice, finally stopping. The jedi stared at her of a moment. "Why do you want to enter the jedi academy?" the first asked. "I just want to see Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just for a few minutes! I swear it's the last time." "I'm sorry, but if his master doesn't want you to, you can't." Amme was getting frustrated. "Listen, I only want two minutes! That's all!"

Obi-Wan approached the front of the temple and heard arguing. _Good._ He thought. _I'll be able to get out unnoticed. _But when he reached the front he saw the last thing he expected. Amme, trying to argue with two masters, and that annoying receptionist. Apparently, she saw him to. "Obi!" she cried, and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and asked, "Amme, what's going on?" "I had to see you. I'm leaving today and I wanted to see you one last time." "What?" Obi-Wan asked, startled. She couldn't leave him, she couldn't! "Where would you go?" he asked, still holding her, as if holding her would make her stay forever. "I don't know." She told him. One of the jedi managed to step between them. "I'm sorry." He said. "If I could do anything to help you out, I would but Qui-Gon has the final say in things that involve his padawan." "But-" Obi started to protest, but he was cut off by another voice. "But what padawan?" "Master?" he asked, turning to see Qui-Gon standing behind them. "Amme." He regarded the girl. "Sir." She said softly. "What's going on here? Obi-Wan, you were not suppose to leave the apartment." "Yes, I know." "Well, get back there. I want you to think long and hard about this so when I come back you'll be ready to talk." "Yes master." Obi replied. "Please don't leave." He whispered to Amme, gripping her hand, then starting back to his apartment. "I assume you will find something to do with her?" Qui-Gon asked the two masters. "Yes, Qui-Gon." The second master said, looking at Amme strangely. "I think I have."

****

Several Days Later

"Are you ready for your punishment Obi-Wan?" "Yes master." Obi said, sounding as listless as an old dishrag. Ever since Amme had disappeared, he had been like this. Hopefully, this would snap him out of it. "You are to watch the younger students for the next three hours. There is a new sitter and they will be needing your help for the next few days." "Alright." Obi-Wan replied, still showing no sign of emotion. He followed his master towards the children's indoor play area. He pushed open the door- and yelped in surprise. There, standing in the middle of a group of five and six year olds, was Amme. She looked up and didn't look half as surprised to see him, but at least as happy as he felt. Obi-Wan ran to her, picked her up and spun her around, and kissed her. "Ewww! Boy have cooties!" and little girl exclaimed. "Nu-uh! Girl's have cooties!" a little boy yelled back. Embarrassed, they pulled away. "What happened? Why are you here?" he asked her urgently. "Master Iras found a job for me and they also said I was a little force sensitive and can take a few classes here. I live in the temple now!" Amme exclaimed excitedly. "You'll spent most of your time… here," he gestured around the room full of children, "for me? That's asking a lot." Amme playfully smacked him. "I happen to like kids." Qui-Gon watched from the doorway as the banter continued and children ran circles around the pair. He would have never thought the girl was force sensitive. Now he understood why they were so insistent on staying together. The force was telling them to. At last, could be together. As last, Qui-Gon understood.

THe eND

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] I don't know, I just felt like typing little boxes [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


End file.
